Asas do destino
by Tshukime
Summary: Uma garota acorda num sitiu em ruínas com um garoto sem se lembrar sequer do seu nome.
1. Chapter 1

Todos os personagens ou qualquer outros aspectos do jogo ffx pertenssem apenas a squareenix.

As asas do destino

1º Cp.

Tidus realmente estava a começar a perder a paciência ,não é que ele tivesse muita para começar ,mas isto começava a ser demais. Primeiro aparecem todos aqueles monstros durante o jogo. Depois aparece Auron ,um antigo amigo do seu pai, a dizer que este o tinha mandado para supostamente lhe mostrar o seu destino (apesar do seu pai estar morto a mais de 10 anos) . De seguida é engolido por uma espécie de luz esquisita e em algum momento deve ter batido com a cabeça, porque pensou ter visto e ouvi do o seu pai, acabando por desmaiar de seguida. E agora ao acordar dava por si num local em ruínas em algum lugar desconhecido.

- O melhor a fazer é tentar encontrar alguém, embora duvide que aja alguém por aqui.

A sua frente estendia-se um enorme edifício, possivelmente um palácio ou uma catedral de algum tipo, estando a maior parte dele submerso no meio do oceano, onde Tidos se encontrava completamente encharcado ,com a aparência de estar abandonado á bastante tempo. Definitivamente este seria um dia para esquecer. Achando que o melhor a fazer seria sair da água gelada, Tidus dirigiu-se para o edifício. Ao atravessar uma ponte suspensa sobre a água Tidus parou quando pensou ter ouvido algo.

- Está alguém aí? Nesse pressiso momento a ponte desmoronou-se.

- Ó MERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tidus deu por si novamente dentro d'água.

- Este dia não podia ser pior. De repente um gigantesco monstro aquático dirige-se a toda a força em direcção a ele com total intenção de o engolir de uma só vez, mas Tidus consegue escapar ,este ao ver o estranho ser preparar-se para outra tentativa tenta nadar o mais rápido possível em direcção as ruínas.

Quando parecia que ia ser engolido a força do ataque do mostro empurrou-o para onde se estava a dirigir. Infelizmente o monstro colidiu com a entrada o que originou um desmoronamento tapando completamente a abertura.

- Isto cada vez fica melhor!

Agora dentro do edifício Tidus apercebe-se que está faminto e gelado ,não fosse o facto de estar completamente encharcado. Decidido a no mínimo achar qualquer coisa para fazer uma fogueira para se aquecer Tidus decide explorar ao seu redor ,acabando por encontrar um ramo de flores completamente secas e umas pedras em duas salas. Chegando a um enorme hall depara-se com algo inesperado.

- É uma garota?

Parecia desmaiada. Que poderia estar a fazer uma garota sozinha num sitio como este. Seria apenas mais um monstro? Raios, não podia ficar ali parado sem fazer nada. "Ela" não parecia nada bem. Tidus resolveu aproximar-se. Se a garota era algum tipo de monstro ,decididamente era o monstro mais belo que alguma vez vira?! Os seus cabelos eram de tal modo ondulados que eram quase encaracolados e de uma cor de tal modo dourada que pareciam prateados, tinha uns lábios cheios de um suave rosa que apetecia beijar. Notava-se facilmente uns cílios compridos e sedosos nos seus olhos , que infelizmente se encontravam fechados (se tivessem metade da beleza que tinha o resto do seu rosto em forma de coração seriam sem duvida magníficos) .

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Onde estava, não se lembrava de nada. Mesmo nada, que se estava a passar . Não se lembrava sequer do seu nome e estava totalmente gelada. O que se estava a passar afinal? Ouviu alguém a mover-se e decidiu abrir os olhos dando de caras com um garoto que a observava atentamente.

-Eu conheço-te ?

NA. Espero que gostem.


	2. Chapter 2

O jogo ffx pertence á squareenix

No último capitulo:

-Eu conheço-te?

2ºCp.

Ele tinha razão, os seus olhos eram realmente fenomenais, algures entre azuis e cinzentos tinham uma cor incerta que parecia em constante mutação.

-Eu conheço-te? Perguntou-lhe novamente.

-O …o quê? Estava de tal modo imerso nos seus pensamentos que não se tinha apercebido que ela se lhe estava a dirigir.

-Eu conheço-te?

-Não me parece, moras por aqui? Tidus estava meio incerto. Não lhe parecia que aquele local pudesse ser sequer remotamente abitavel.

-Eu…eu…eu não sei.

Ok isto realmente parecia algo da 5ª dimensão. -Não sabes?

-Eu não me lembro!?

-Não te lembras?

-Não eu nem sequer sei como me chamo. Ela estava realmente a ficar apavorada o que é que se estava a passar?

Tidus não viu qualquer sinal de que ela o estivesse a enganar e o seu ar assustado fê-lo tomar uma decisão. -Eu ajudo-te.

-O…o quê?

-Eu ajudo-te ,eu também estou perdido.

-Também?

-Sim, eu sou de Zarnaquim. Não me parece que mores por aqui, este lugar parece abandonado á séculos. Afirma Tidus olhando em volta. -O meu nome é Tidus, é melhor procurarmos uma saída. Diz-lhe ele estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudar-lhe a levantar-se.

Ela pela 1ª vez desde que acordara "olhou" para o garoto que tinha á sua frente. Ele tinha o cabelo louro cortado curto, olhos d'um azul profundo e expressivos ,cerca de 1,70m físico atlético e pele bastante bronzeada ,sinal de que andava bastante ao ar livre. Algo lhe disse que nele podia confiar. Ela aceitou a sua mão e levantou-se sorrindo. -Obrigado Tidus.

-Mas 1º temos que te arranjar um nome, mn… que tal Serena. Acho que se ajusta perfeitamente.

-Serena…eu gosto. Serena.

-Fica então Serena

De repente vindo do nada aparece um enorme monstro reptilineo, Tidus entrepõe-se entre ele e Serena para tentar protege-la. «Mesmo tendo a minha espada como arma não vou conseguir afastá-lo por muito tempo» Quando pensavam que estavam perdidos ouve-se uma explosão e as enormes portas do hall abrem-se de par em par.

Eu sei que os primeiros capítulos são quase esatamente iguais á historia do jogo mas verão com o desenrolar da historia que é algo totalmente diferente.


End file.
